This Tiny World
by MidnightGames
Summary: Fighters with little recollection of life before gather together, hidden in the forest, not knowing of what their purpose is-Just that they are immortal, and forever the age they arrive at. Rated M for lemon(s)
1. Wildfire

**_Set in what I call "Dormitoryverse". Pretty much a place to ship pretty much any BF character ever. _**

* * *

Somewhere, within a forest, hidden away from the world, which was in a half peaceful, half troubled time, was a rather large dormitory-if one saw the size, they'd wonder "How has anyone not noticed this?"

Besides that, within the enormous complex were, strangely, many teens and some younger ones, ranging from 8 to 17, but few adults. The adults inside were responsible adults, of course, but the adult to teen ratio was really rather outrageous. What was stranger was that teens showed up, not daily, but ever so often, were admitted into the dorm, no questions asked, and took a part in this isolated "society" where none aged and none truly knew exactly what they were here for, or their lives before this. This left a multitude of questions, but the teens just focused on the shallower ones, as the deeper ones were never answered.

And one thing that interested people was why Vargas had his own room. The rooms here were quite large, enough for 5-6 people, but there was only ever, at max, 3 per room because of the amount of stuff each person carried.

That being said, Vargas DID have a smaller room, but it easily had enough space for one more, even with his stuff in it.

Maxwell ran the dorms, well, she assigned the rooms, at least, and whenever someone asked, she'd say, "Go ask Vargas as to why he's by himself."

So people asked. But Vargas never answered.

* * *

Lava was one of few who knew of why he had his own room. Normally, he was kind, and gentle, but he was very distant. He never got too close to anyone. His group, the rest of the Six Heroes, knew the little secret as well, and they never pressed Vargas to interact with others more.

So he drifted off, alone, often not talking-the others talked for him, showing that they understood each other well.

Lava smirks. She had gotten Vargas to talk to her, but learned of his secret a different way...

She was attracted to him. Lava liked the way he was distant, yet gentle and warm when with others. But what she really wanted, was to see that secret of his-was it really true? It sure seemed like it, seeing how he acted and how the others acted.

So one night, to confirm it all, she slipped out of her room, with the only item she needed to make her wish happen.

* * *

Vargas was actually very lonely.

Sure, his group was great to hang with, but he still had to hold himself back because of _**it**._

It stirred within him, restlessly, because it had been cooped up far too long... He was careful to never be alone with anyone now, and so far, he's done well.

Vargas just didn't know how much longer he could hold**_ it_** in._** It**_ wasn't exactly friendly with him. It was more like being trapped in a body that wasn't his. It could talk, but rarely did just expressed itself in growls and snarls whenever Vargas tried to talk to it. He wasn't sure whether it had a name, or wanted one, but it gave no hints and he was forced to leave it as "it".

Curled up in his bed, Vargas slowly drifted off into sleep.

* * *

She hummed softly as she slowly withdrew a key and unlocked the door to the forbidden room.

Okay, it wasn't forbidden, and it was just Vargas's room she was sneaking into, but no one had ever been inside of his room, and sneaking inside other people's room after curfew was definitely against the rules.

Lava felt a short moment of thrill as the door swung open with almost no sound. She chuckles quietly, the chains clinking in one hand. It had been a little difficult to not make a racket with them, but Vargas not only had his own room, but it was also isolated from the others...

The situation was **_perfect_**.

She slowly crept in and smiled when she saw him asleep on his bed. He was cute... Very cute asleep.

Lava, still carrying her chains, walked up to the sleeping Vargas, and ran a finger over his lips, sending shivers through her own body.

She sighed softly as she took her chains and slowly crawled onto the bed.

* * *

Vargas woke up with a yawn. He tried to roll over, but wasn't able to. To his horror, he realized his hands were chained down above his head tightly, so he could barely move them an inch. His legs were more loosely bound, but still chained to the end of the bed and could only move half a foot in any direction.

Lava had woken up earlier and she smirked down at Vargas trapped in her handiwork.

"L-Lava!"

"Hello, Vargas."

"L-let me go! No, just go. Leave! Hurry!"

Lava ignores Vargas's panicked pleas for her to leave, pulling off her pants and shirt before straddling Vargas, who stutters to a complete stop, soft pants replacing words.

"Already? I haven't even done anything just yet..."

Vargas swallows, the pants being a mix of lust and **_it_ **being excited by being alone... And with food... His thoughts were starting to cloud as _**it** _was overpowering him, which was what he feared.

Lava watches Vargas for a moment, noticing the slight change that occurred. She leans in slowly, her forehead pressed against Vargas's warmer forehead.

"I like this..."

He remains silent, closing his eyes. She could literally feel the shift when his eyes opened again-a more bestial look. Vargas bucks upwards, catching Lava by surprise. She grins after regaining her balance, leaning in close to Vargas, who was now under the control of the demon inside him.

"A wolf demon... Hmm... Good boy." She leans down and presses her lips to Vargas's, who squirms slightly before biting at her bottom lip, which she chuckles at before kissing him deeply.

Vargas slips his tongue into Lava's, sending a shock that caused her to shiver and lean in for more.

Vargas, or the demon, maybe even both, were surprisingly good kissers, and Lava only leaned in more for that delicious charcoally taste until Vargas had to turn his face break the kiss, gulping in some air.

Lava smiles smugly before tugging Vargas's shirt up and over his head, licking her lips as she then pulled down his boxers and pants in one go.

Vargas snarls, a real snarl, straining against the chains as Lava slides off her own underclothes, leaving the two bare naked. She strokes his jaw before sliding her hands down his strong chest and circled teasingly around the base. She slides off Vargas and repositions herself as she licks the tip teasingly, eliciting growl and a soft buck upwards.

"Bad boy. Don't move."

Receiving only another growl in response, she chuckles before finally enveloping it within her warm, moist mouth, sucking rather noisily. Heavy pants fill the room as Vargas tries to buck upwards yet again, eyes wild with lust.

Lava almost chokes, but continues after readjusting, now running her hands up and down the throbbing organ. Vargas moans not long afterwards, and she swallows the warm, nutty flavored liquid that shot itself into her mouth.

"Mmmm..."

She straddles Vargas again, who now looks at her with strange look she doesn't really recognize, but she leans in for another kiss anyways which he accepts.

Lava glances from the chains binding Vargas's hands to the man (demon) before leaning over Vargas to undo the clinking chains.

While doing so, she gives a sudden yelp of surprise. Vargas grins up at her, licking the inside of her thighs, trying to move up higher...

For the first time, Lava's face burns red, and she hurriedly undoes the chains, resulting in Vargas immediately running his tongue along her entrance, causing Lava to groan softly, giving him the moment he needed to suddenly flip places-Lava found herself on the bottom, staring up at a man whose eyes were filled with an insane lust.

_"What have I done?"_

She would then be plunged into many teasings and her body completely explored-nothing of her body would be left a secret to Vargas who stroked and kissed and licked every bit of skin he came across, all with one hand always gently circling her womanhood, perhaps just a poke inside, but never penetrating, leaving her to become wet with desire.

Groaning, she looked to him, who was re-exploring her breasts, and she reaches for his length, gripping it rather firmly. Vargas pauses, looking up to her before, sliding two fingers to her mouth with lowering his mouth and kissing and licking her wet entrance.

Obediently, she sucks on his fingers, moaning around them. When Vargas withdrew them, she shivers, eyes wide as he circles once before sliding both in at once. With one hand, Lava holds fingers she sucks on in place while the other pets Vargas's head encouragingly.

Her breath hitches before giving him a cry that caused him to begin pumping then in and out, his fingers cold to her insides. Too soon for Lava, he slips in another finger, and she lets out a mangled mix of a cry and moan, her pants becoming more ragged and clawing at the bed desperately. He pulls them out, giving one side a lick and allowing Lava a taste of herself-to her, she tastes nothing but to him, he tastes bliss.

With a groan of his own, he arranges himself into position, rubbing his tip on her entrance before sliding partway in. A sharp cry follows with her squirming impatiently. Vargas growls at her, and she could feel his entire body vibrate with it-he was purring?

She was panting harder now, having just enough to satisfy her earlier need but giving way to a stronger one, and she scrabbled to try to take more of him in.

Lava gives out a sudden screech, Vargas purring happily. For a bit, all she do was whimper and cry out again and again, hands scrabbling off Vargas's back, the sheets, his chest, anything, as he did not wait for her to adjust, going at the pace that pleased him, which was a lot faster than Lava's preferred pace. It takes a while, a painful while, for the pain to fade away into pleasure, but when it does, the whimpers and cries turn to pants and moans.

She shudders violently after a bit, unsure of what exactly she was feeling-she certainly knew that she was not quite in control of her body... Perhaps this was a power of the demon...

Her train of thought is interrupted by a sudden feeling of overwhelming pleasure, moaning pleadingly to Vargas, who looks at her, still lustful, but subdued. She can hear his own pants clearly now, wondering how she didn't notice this earlier. Having come off her own pleasure high, it wasn't long before Vargas too, hit his own peak. Scalding liquids fill her insides, eliciting a scream of pained pleasure, wondering where that gentle warmth was earlier and why it burned her now. He slowly pulls out-she can hear and feel the vibrations of purrs again as he swoops in for a long session of kissing her body, which she welcomes. She leans in for more of that charcoal taste of his and he complies, rubbing heated hands around her body.

Her eyes are closed for these kisses, of course-they were too delicious to not do so, but she opens them once to see Vargas in the middle of the action. Lava's face flushes seeing how engrossed he was in the kiss and immediately closes them again, a little embarrassed that she, even for a moment, wasn't as deep into the whole thing. So she immediately pushed any doubts away and clung to Vargas-arms behind his back and crossing in an "x" with hands on his shoulders.

Vargas, meanwhile, was in a sort of dilemma. He was trying to wrest control of his body back, and kind of succeeded, but was stuck in a half-half situation. The demon and him both agreed to love Lava, which was good, because she didn't suspect anything, but were trying to decide how exactly to split control time, something the two never considered-they both wanted to be in control for eternity. So while the body was busy kissing Lava, and kissing her body, and everything else, they were setting the terms. She actually played a huge role in this-Vargas had said if Demon every tried to screw himself over outside the room, they'd never see Lava again as they could be cast out or locked up, and Demon had become fond of Lava-and making love to her. Or just straight up fucking her.

So they worked out some rules in a few seconds before they both turned back to Lava-now he was lying on the bed and she madly kissing him on top of him, arms wrapped around each other lovingly. He runs a hand up and down her face, trailing down to her hips, then around her back to the back of her head, and back to the face, and again, again. She pulls away from the kiss, smiling down at him, before tugging a blanket over them and snuggling even closer (somehow). They remain silent, nestled against each other, falling asleep together.

And so Selena walks in to check on Vargas, backing out very slowly on seeing Lava there. While normally keeping a neutral expression, her face burns a flustered and embarrassed red as she goes tell the others of the 6 Heroes, who all just kind of sit there to digest the information.

* * *

Afterwards, people now wondered why Lava seemed to be high spirits almost all the time, and when they asked her, she'd say, "Go ask Vargas as to why I am so."

So people asked. But Vargas, who grew more social by the weeks, never answered.

* * *

_**I know that lemon kind of sucked, but I am new, and *coughs guiltily* read yaoi kind of stuff... So girl on guy is a little bit tougher for me... And it's my first one.**_

_**I am open to almost any ship. Including crazy ones. *flails* Crack shippings! **_

_**I also plan on developing an actual storyline, slowly, depending on what I've got. So, suggest ships please :3 Criticism would be nice, especially since I have lots to improve on...  
**_


	2. Thunderstorm

Rain poured down onto the dormitory, canceling any outdoor classes, any sneaking out, and dampening the days of some people.

But not everyone.

Selena loved it when it rained.

As the rain hit the roof and various outdoor objects, the resulting sounds make a sort of lullaby in her mind. It was truly a glorious thing to enjoy.

Or, it would be, if it weren't for HIM.

He was an idiot.

A very, VERY, LOUD idiot.

She liked quiet days, but almost never got any because he was rooming with her. He dropped thing, and tripped over things, and exclaimed angrily every time. He was noisy in _everything_ he did.

Did she mention that Maxwell had not bothered with separating the boys and girls into different rooms?

So she was stuck with Eze and Lance.

Both had their own... Quirks.

Lance was... More normal?

He was quiet, and nice... Most of the time. He talked to Drevas all the time... Meaning it looked like he was talking to himself.

All the time.

Besides that, Lance also did not really enjoy being too much around others. He was fine with us, but if more and more people joined, he closed himself off.

And Eze, again, was loud.

And an idiot.

A real idiot... Half the time he forgets Atro is male... And when he first saw Maxwell, he thought she was a boy too... And he asked Eve if she kept her kraken for calamari. He also asked Tia if she liked hunting, and wondered if Lance was a cannibal since he ate plants (the answer is no), and other questions with obvious answers, mixing things up all the time. Every time he swung Batootha, thunder rumbled loudly, which got annoying during practice.

Now, she didn't hate them.

On the contrary, she loved them like little brothers-even though Eze was taller than her. And older. Lance was her height, but a year or so younger.

But maturity-wise, she and Lance were on much higher levels than Eze was.

Almost sky high, while Eze was below surface level.

She was exaggerating, but she really did think that Eze should just sit down and try doing more intelligent things, or perhaps act his age a little. Sighing, she gets up, knowing that there would be another battle theory class in place of the normal daily outdoor training due to rain.

Selena picks up a small book. She didn't remember when or how she got it, but when she first woke up, confused, without any clear memories, she had that book on her... Inside were faded and unclear pictures with blurred handwriting...

This book felt important to her. She knew it had to be...

So in the empty pages, she wrote about what she thought, what she felt...

She poured her heart inside it, so she could remain the cold, but not mean, Selena everyone saw and knew. She could write to her heart's content, her real feelings, everything... This book-turned-diary allowed her tolerate things she wouldn't have otherwise, and tolerate Eze's antics. She never wrote when either of her roommates were around. That was pretty much a given.

And because it was so precious, she brought it with her everywhere, so she always had it with her. People were curious about it, but no one touched it.

Well... No one with common sense...

* * *

Yawning, Eze slumped over his desk in one of the most boring classes. It was taught by "Gramps". Well, Dean, one of the teachers and probably considered the least responsible adult, called him that, but Lorand, _Professor_ Lorand, hated it. So that meant the students called him Professor Lorand. Because he was scary when he was mad.

He squinted at the board.

"When outnumbered and VS an elementally diverse opponent while your own team is own one element, you should focus on either taking out the element your team is weakest or strongest against. It is also possible to take down the ones you have neutral damage to. Different techniques can be carried out at this disadvantage..."

Groaning inwardly, he facedesks. These classes were useless to him... His mind only cleared when out in the heat of battle. When not, it clouded and hurt when he tried to think too hard about anything...

Out of the corner of his eyes, he sees Selena get up and leave. At some point she asked to go do something... Eze decided he must've missed it during the headache he had gotten from trying to think through the part of the paragraph he had been reading through...

He spotted the small book on her desk... He'd seen it before. Without thinking, as per usual, he took it and opened it up, flipping through the faded, indiscernible photos and handwriting, arriving at Selena's. He pauses to read a few sentences before going ahead and arriving at a page that bore his name on it..

He stared at the sentences following them, rereading it again... and again...

_"Eze is soooooo stupid. Oh my gods. I wish he'd use his seemingly non-existent brain for once!"_

_"Eze? He just talks and talks and never ever thinks. He's got to be the dumbest person in school."_

_"Natural selection, my dear. Eze'll kill himself from stupidity... Don't worry."_

_"Ugh, the blonde idiot? That one has enough blonde moments to cover the whole school's worth of blonde moments times ten."_

_"Eze fits the female blonde stereotype of being stupid and whimsical. Sadly."_

_"I hate the guy... Seriously! How hard is it to do such easy things?"_

_"Ha. Eze? How he's got that Hero title, I don't know. Why any of the other 5, you included Selena, stay around stupidity like that is beyond me. You should dump him and get a better, smarter person."_

He looks through more, his name continuously followed by those same words...

Was he really this bad?

Did Selena hate him that much?

Did they all hated him that much?

He ignores everything else, and reads through lines of Selena's list of complaints and remarks about him... And the complaints of others.

Negative.

Hated.

Disliked.

Disapproved.

Looked down upon...

And when he looks up, too late, Selena spots that he's holding it. He hasn't read anything personal pertaining to her, but of course, she assumes the worst and flies at Eze, slapping him with enough force to shove him off his chair. Everyone turns to stare, wondering who was in the wrong, but immediately, they all think "What did Eze do?"

And now he knew what they thought.

Selena glared down at him. Eze cringed slightly, he was almost prepared for the beatdown she was going to give...

"I hate you... I HATE YOU!"

Selena slaps him as hard as she can one more time before running off with her book and nothing else. Everyone just sighs, exasperated by Eze's own idiocy. Lorand just looks at Eze with a bit of sympathy-the adults all remembered the past, but kept quiet, for reasons they've yet to explain and need not explain, because the teens didn't know they knew.

Silently, Batootha's wielder gets back into his chair and immediately facedesks with enough force to startle to whole room. When they ask him if he's okay, he just nods, face still down. He brings his arms up so it looks like he's trying to sleep or slack off. The whole class goes by, and when Vargas, Lance, Atro, and Magress approach, he waves them off. They protest slightly, but Eze continues to insist they leave him, he was okay...

It was going to be okay...

It was going to be okay...

It was fine.

It was not going to bother him.

It wasn't...

It... wasn't...

* * *

It was really, truly difficult to ignore every hostile face in the building.

All the girls gave him nasty looks, and some of the boys did the same.

Which was bad... Because the girls outnumbered the boys. He was pretty sure they did, at least...

He trudged through the hallways and back into his room-Selena was now in Lucina's room. She hadn't moved all her stuff there, but she had taken enough for Lance and Eze to understand that she was so angry she wouldn't be coming back. For a while, too.

It stung. Know that he knew, he noticed all the small things-the glares, the slight haughty and "better than you" feel they had around him...

Why hadn't he noticed sooner?

The ones that showed sympathy were the other of the Heroes. Lava and Vargas were in a slight disagreement over him, which only weighed down his already lead filled heart. Everyone hated him, he was causing a friend's romance to sour slightly...

The blonde groans. It was 11 PM... Lance was already asleep. Vargas and Atro had tried to cheer him up. Magress had tried talking to Selena, who exploded and yelled something about boys. Something else too, but he had shut it out.

Earlier, Edea, erm, Miss Edea, came up to me, and placed a hand on my shoulder, and I jumped.

Maxwell had done the same to ask about Selena and her choice to move out, and I bolted forward a few steps, tripping and landing on the floor.

That look she gave him... It was shock.

It was then pity.

And he hated it.

And himself.

* * *

He finds himself deep in the woods, a few hours later. By now, it is 3 AM. Eze assumes they will notice him around 8. Five hours...

Five hours to get away.

Five hours to hide.

Five hours to ensure he's never found by any in that place ever again.

Five hours...

For a moment, he thinks of going back... But while Eze acts as if it never bothers him, it does...

It's not that he couldn't think... It literally hurt to try thinking too deeply. He didn't know what was up with that, but he tried not to think about it unless he was in a "thinking mood".

And so he ran, and kept running. The only items he had were some bottles of water and his trusty sword, Batootha. He supposed all he needed was a steady water supply. Where there was water there was the potential for food, which was basic knowledge that even he knew. He also knew the forest was huge, and that only Lance, Tia, and Edea actually were able to go in to the deepest parts without getting lost. He vaguely remembered Lance talking about some edible plants, but didn't remember which ones he was talking about.

He sighed. He would probably not be able to eat for a while, and he had left on a empty stomach as there was no time to get food, nor was he skilled enough to sneak in and take some food without waking up the whole dormitory. He once again reconsidered leaving, but the thought weighed his heart down. His pace quickened.

**_Going back was not an option._**

* * *

**[8:30 AM]**

Dean looks around the class, trying make sure everyone who was supposed to be there was there.

"Hey, anyone seen Eze or what? He's not here."

The girls scoff at his name, while some of the boys look a little worried.

"Hmph. He's probably hiding out. Serves him right." Ulkina crossed her arms, no pity in her eyes. Other girls nod in agreement.

Deans sighs. "Alright then... But if anyone sees him, tell him he will need to come to the next classes for sure unless something really, really shitty happened to him."

* * *

**[9:00 PM, Four Days After Departure]**

Eze had been traveling through the forest for almost four days, on auto pilot. Just walking, walking...

His mind was mostly blanked out. There was nothing to think about... Beside the occasional need for food and water. There was nothing else he wanted to think about.

Before long, he realized he'd walked out of the forest-it was about a mile behind him. Before him was a small village, with only girls milling about.

After taking a closer look, walking several steps closer, the girls spotted him. They seem excited as they make their way over. Eze takes several steps backwards, a little wary, but they seize his hands-some get behind him, and they all bring him towards the little village. They continue to babble excitedly, and when he is made to walk through the village, even more girls come out and look at him curiously.

Eze shifts uneasily under stares.

_What's going on here?_

_How come there's not any guys?_

However, they seemed to be friendly, and the girls led him to a woman who seemed to be their leader. She seized his hands and looked at him kindly. He couldn't understand what they said, but after she spoke, he was whisked away into a rather nice, comfy room with food.

Holy Lucius.

There was FOOOOOOOD.

FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD.

And so he ate. With horrible manners. And of course, he didn't care, and neither did any of the other girls, who all snuggled up next to him when he was done.

"H-hey!" Eze flailed a little, but they just grabbed and hugged his arms and legs and torso, and head, and they fell asleep against him, warm bodies pressed against his. He couldn't move, so he just sighed and tried to relax, but his muscles instinctively tensed upon the skin-on-skin contact. It felt a little too intrusive for him, especially since they were all girls...

The leader walked in and laughed at seeing the situation Eze had landed himself in. She points to herself.

"I speak... Understand this?"

Eze perked up slightly. He nods. "Yes."

She smiles brightly. "Can... Fight?"

"Yes."

"Tomorrow... Help us?"

Without hesitation, Eze agrees, because he figured he may as well as pay them back for the food. The lady laughs as her eyes sweep back over the scene.

"Sorry..." She gestures to all the girls. "Man... Never seen. Only girls in village." She pauses. "Last time man here... Many years ago."

Eze pauses, trying to think about it without overloading his brain. "Uh... If there's no guys... How do you have so many... Erm... Girls here?"

The lady laughs again, but her face becomes rather sad. "Demon... Brings them. Can only care for them. Do not know where they from."

"A-a demon?"

She shrugs. "Defeat different demon. It attack us in fields... We no defense."

"I will."

She walks up and gives him a kiss on the forehead, another smile, a grateful one. "Thank you."

She exits. Eze finds that the conversation or something caused him to relax, and he manages to fall asleep.

* * *

**[The Next Day]**

Eze is shaken awake by the many excited girls who all hug him before leaving the room. The leader comes in, smiling.

"Good morning."

Eze yawns in response, blinking sleep from his eyes.

"When ready... tell me."

He stumbles to his feet, yawning once more as he grabs Batootha. "Food, then ready."

She laughs again. It was one of those pretty laughs, like the kind Eze was pretty sure you imagined on books with those girls that a guy could never date because some reason and such that he didn't remember. He did remember Selena liked those...

He frowns at the thought of Selena, shaking his head as he tried pushing the dormitory out his mind.

_They don't want me... They don't need me. I'm nothing to them..._

Eze looks up. The leader looks worried, walking over, cupping his head in her hand, lifting it up. "Okay?"

He nods as best he can. "Sorry... Bad memory."

A sigh, and a pat on the head. "Come... Food."

* * *

**[The Dormitory]**

Lance was a little lonely all by himself.

Just a little though. He had Drevas of course, but Drevas didn't really breathe...

In terms of human presence, he was all alone.

Selena had moved out, and Eze was gone. Somewhere in the forest yesterday, but then Eze had exited the forest's influence to the northwest and neither Drevas nor Lance were able to see outside that range at their current strength. Lance had been helping Eze along by growing edible plants as he traveled through the areas, hoping Eze would recognize them as edible and eat. Lance knew full well he didn't really pay attention to the classes.

Besides that, loneliness. Right...

Without realizing it, the sounds of Selena and Eze fast asleep, their breathing, had become something he could fall asleep to. But now they were both gone, leaving Lance alone, and nearly sleepless.

**You didn't sleep tonight either...**

_I know, Drevas._

**That Eze... I wonder how he's doing**.

_I'm sure he's fine._

**That book of Selena's. I wonder what she wrote in it.**

_I wonder too. Eze was different after reading it..._

**You are aware of the dislike of how he acts, yes?**

_What about it?_

**I was just noting it... It may have something to do with his going away.**

_Maybe._

**You should tell them he's left.**

_If he has left, then it would be better for us not to tell, since he clearly has something to do._

**What if he never comes back?**

_..._

* * *

**[Eze: The Burnt Fields]**

That was fucking hard.

Eze sat right in front of the "demon" that had terrorized the village of girls-it was an Omega Behemoth. He had no idea why it attacked, but after the weary battle, he seemed to have befriended it. He stroked its head like how you would pet a dog, and it would close its eyes and lay its head on the ground, allowing Eze to get behind the ears, and all the places on the head where it liked being petted.

Once again, like a dog.

It had some sort of chain around its ankles, and when he chopped them off, the Behemoth became very friendly. Eze was pretty sure it was being controlled, or something like that.

And so he walked back to the village with the big beast, and the girls cowered inside the houses and behind those tall plants they grew and stared at him with wide, fearful eyes. He swallows a little nervously. He knew they expected him to kill it, but hopefully he could explain and maybe it'd be okay.

When he arrived, the leader came out and backed away, fearful like the rest. Eze held his hands up awkwardly, searching for the words.

"Uh... Behemoth." A gesture to the creature. "Controlled." Eze points to the shattered chains of he brought along. "Now friendly." He reached behind him, and Behemoth nudged his head under Eze's hand. A gasp from the leader, followed by gasps from other girls.

After confirming his arm wasn't harmed and watching the Behemoth throughly enjoy a petting from Eze, it wasn't long until the girls took to the beast, petting him and giving him a bath and weaving pretty little flower wreaths for his horns and legs.

* * *

**[The Dormitory, One Month Later-Late Night]**

Selena moved back into Lance's room two weeks ago. She stared out the window. It was raining again.

Just like that day...

A week after his disappearance, Maxwell had ordered a search of all the rooms because she had initially thought one of us(meaning the girls) had killed him and hid the body. While we told her that was ridiculous, she gives us an exasperated look, as if she had heard this all before.

The search turned up empty, of course, and Maxwell sighed as she went to her room and apparently was looking through things. It wasn't until the next day that Maxwell said that Eze may be beyond the forest...

Her face looked greatly troubled and worried at that, and we all exchanged looks. We've never left the yard... Few go deep into the forest. We didn't know what was beyond this place that we all had, for some reason, been brought to. Maxwell continued to talk, and said something that interested us.

_"Some of you will come with me to investigate Eze's whereabouts. Train hard, and you'll make it."_

Most of us were a bit worried about Eze. Even without that little incentive, we'd have trained hard, but now rescuing or finding Eze would have a bonus.

She didn't mean it in the wrong way, but Selena knew that some would now only compete to be able to go outside this limited space... The entire forest could be explored if Maxwell didn't stop everyone. People wondered why they couldn't leave, but no one really tried.

Taking the book that had started it all, she flipped to the first few pages. It wasn't until after he had left she realized who really was in the wrong, having forgotten what the pages contained.

_If only he had read faster..._

_If only I had taken a little longer..._

_If only, if only..._

_He would've seen how I really felt._

She stares back out at the window.

It's the silence she had always wanted.

She could hear the raindrops.

She could hear the rain's lullaby.

She couldn't hear him.

She may never hear him again.

When Selena gets up to move to her bed, (Lance's bed was closest to the window, hers was closest to the door) she realizes at some point, Lance had placed a blanket around her. Glancing back, he'd already fallen asleep.

She sighs, slowly moving over to Eze's bed, and curling up on top of it, trying to catch a little bit of his scent, burying her face in the two pillows he used, only taking one shirt out every two, three days, trying to preserve what she could still have.

Lance figured it out the night she fell asleep. He also probably snagged the book at some point, but he did say he wouldn't tell anyone unless I wanted him to.

She listens to the rain, but remains wide, wide awake.

"You know the silence you always wanted?"

"..."

"It cost you too much didn't it?"

* * *

Sorry about long month of no update, I was working on like, 3 different pairing ideas and this one just happened to come out first. No lemon here, but that means there will probably be one next chapter. Until next time, remember-safe sex... Unlike these guys. Because Maxwell does not stock condoms. Just saying.


End file.
